Forum of European Muslim Youth and Student Organizations
Das Forum of European Muslim Youth and Student Organizations (FEMYSO) ist ein europäisches Netzwerk muslimischer Jugend- und Studentenorganisationen, das ein Büro in Brüssel unterhält und der internationalen Bewegung der Muslimbruderschaft zugerechnet wird.Verfassungsschutzbericht Baden-Württemberg 2005 Entstehung und Verbindungen Im Juni 1996 schlossen sich die Föderation Islamischer Organisationen in Europa (FIOE)Webseite der Föderation Islamischer Organisationen in Europa (FIOE) mit muslimischen Jugendorganisationen aus Schweden, Frankreich und England und der saudischen World Assembly of Muslim Youth (WAMY) zusammen, um eine europäische islamische Jugendorganisation zu bilden. Am 1. September 1996 trafen sich 35 Delegierte aus elf Ländern in Leicester und riefen formell das FEMYSO ins Leben, das seinen Sitz in Brüssel hat.Lorenzo Vidino: Die Eroberung Europas durch die Muslim-Bruderschaft, Middle East Forum Middle East Quarterly Winter 2005 Das FEMYSO ist Mitglied der "International Islamic Federation of Student Organizations" (IIFSO) mit Sitz in Kuwait.Webseite der "International Islamic Federation of Student Organizations" (IIFSO), FEMYSO: IIFSO's 11TH General Assembly Meeting February 2006, Algeria Erster FEMYSO-Präsident war Ibrahim El-Zayat, der auch Vorstandsmitglied der FIOE war und ein Verwalter der FIOE Stiftung "European Trust" sowie Europa Repräsentant der WAMY, und in diesen Funktionen die Finanzierung sicherstellte.Ian Johnson: "Islamic group's ties reveal Europe's challenge" The Wall Street Journal vom 29.12.2005 Sein Nachfolger als FEMYSO-Präsident wurde 2002 Khallad SwaidHildegard Becker: Der Vormarsch der Muslimbruderschaft, sicherheit-heute vom 08.05.2006, ehemaliger Vorsitzender der Muslimischen Jugend in Deutschland (MJD) und Vorstandsmitglied der IIFSOWebseite der IIFSO, der im April 2007 von Mohammad Fateh Atia aus Schweden abgelöst wurdeMJD Webseite und FEMYSO Webseite. Als Lobbyorganisation sucht das FEMYSO Kontakte zum Europäischen Parlament, dem Europarat, dem European Youth Forum (EYF), dem Ecumenical Youth Council in Europe (EYCE)FEMYSO Activities Report 2001, 2002, 2003 dem European Youth Centre Budapest (EYCB)study session report of FEMYSO at EYCB in 2002, der European Students’ Union (ESU) und anderen Organisationen. Das FEMYSO lässt sich unter anderem von saudi-arabischen Sponsoren und Islamic Relief fördern und bezieht Projektmittel der E.U.Cultural Contact Point Press Release 2006 zur Förderung des Projekts "What does Europe mean to you?" des FEMYSO um "eine europäische muslimische Identität zu entwickeln": 27.441€ Projektfördermittel der EU aus dem Programm KULTUR 2000 Nach eigener EinschätzungFEMYSO Webseite ist das FEMYSO zur „De-facto-Stimme der muslimischen Jugend in Europa“ geworden. Nach Einschätzung des Verfassungsschutzes wird das FEMYSO von der Muslimbruderschaft in Europa dominiert und in der Medienöffentlichkeit wird die Ansicht vertreten, dass das FEMYSO und der größte Teil seiner Mitgliedsorganisationen der Muslimbruderschaft zuzuordnen sind. Mitgliedsorganisationen *Muslimische Jugend in Deutschland (MJD), *Muslimische Jugend Österreich (MJÖ)"Muslims in Austria: Integration through Participation in Austrian Society" Lise Jamila Abid, Journal of Muslim Minority Affairs, Vol. 26, No. 2 August 2006, Seite 276 *Jeunes Musulmans de France (JMF)Webseite der Jeunes Musulmans de France (JMF) *Young Muslims UK (YMUK)Webseite der "Young Muslims UK" (YMUK) youth section of Islamic Society of Britain (ISB) *Young Muslim Organisation UK (YMOUK)Webseite der Young Muslim Organisation UK (YMOUK)(bengali equivalent) *Sveriges Unga Muslimer (SUM)Webseite der Schwedischen Muslimischen Jugend Sveriges Unga Muslimer (SUM) *Islamische Gemeinschaft Milli Görüş Jugendabteilung (IGMG)Interview: "Die Jugend ist im Wandel" Der IGMG-Jugendvorsitzende über den Hagener Studententag und die Jugendarbeit seines Verbands, Islamische Zeitung vom 04.04.2007 *Giovani Musulmani d'Italia (Muslimische Jugend Italien)Giovani Musulmani d'Italia, Muslimische Jugend Italien *Muslim Students Association (MSA) in Zürich/SchweizWebseite der Muslim Students Association (MSA) in Zürich/Schweiz Laut FEMYSO-Broschüre besteht das Netzwerk insgesamt aus 42 nationalen und internationalen Organisationen, die Jugendliche aus mehr als 26 verschiedenen Ländern zusammen bringt.Broschüre des Forum of European Muslim Youth and Student Organizations, Januar 2004, zitiert nach Lorenzo Vidino: Die Eroberung Europas durch die Muslim-Bruderschaft, Middle East Quarterly Winter 2005 Quellen Weblinks *alte Webseite von FEMYSO *neue Webseite von FEMYSO Kategorie:Religiöser Jugendverband